Con el paso de los años
by Exelion
Summary: A veces existe un vacío en las personas, invisible, uno no se percata de su presencia hasta que esta explota y provoca mal, donde la felicidad sólo es un parche que se hace más pequeño con el tiempo y deja expuesto aquello que te falta.


**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a mi nuevo FanFic ^^**

**Este es un pequeño Oneshot que tenia guardado en mi mente desde hace tiempo, y viendo que mi fic actual me esta llevando mas tiempo del que imagine, decidi tomarme dos dias de "vacaciones" y escribir esto.**

**Realmente no tengo mas que decir, el proximo capitulo de mi fic actual saldra este fin de semana o a mas tardar, el lunes.**

**Las oraciones encerradas en «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
**

**Los parrafos separados con xxx significan cambios de escenarios, como sueños, lecturas y demas, ustedes se daran cuenta.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matías era un hombre de 35 años, tenia cabello negro corto y lacio, media 1,75 y trigueño, tenía una vida normal, o por lo menos, eso era hasta hace poco, gracias a un hecho reciente, se encontraba en un departamento vacío y frío, cajas de mudanza en todos lados, lejos de la mujer que amaba y la hija que tanto quería.

Recostado en su cama, su mente era un desorden, se preguntaba y cuestionaba porque había hecho algo como eso, tenía una mujer maravillosa que satisfacía cada uno de sus deseos y una hija hermosa de 10 años con quien compartir momentos únicos, lo tenía todo, incluso un trabajo bien remunerado que le aseguraba un estilo de vida casi sin preocupaciones, aunque tenía los típicos problemas de pareja y de trabajo, siempre encontraba la forma de salir adelante.

Pero ahora, era un callejón sin salida, se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué lo hizo, aunque pensándolo bien, no había excusa alguna, había sido infiel con el amor de su vida, la había traicionado, la confianza que se tenían se desmoronó cual castillo de naipes. El motivo era algo indescifrable, ¿Si tenía todo, porque lo hizo? Estaba seguro que había algo más detrás de todo, pero el sueño pudo más que él, y se dispuso a dormir.

Pasaron dos semanas, no tuvo noticias de su mujer o de su hija, intentó comunicarse todos los días pero siempre era lo mismo, enviado al buzón de voz, mientras volvía del trabajo buscaba la forma de contactarse, estaba realmente arrepentido por lo sucedido y quería demostrarlo. Su familia sabía todo lo ocurrido y le dieron palabras de aliento, aunque también lo reprendieron por el hecho, nadie se imaginaba que podía serle infiel a su esposa, ciertamente, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Luego de subir las escaleras, se encontró con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Alejandro, que lo ayudó recomendándole mudarse al departamento enfrente al suyo, no era el mejor edificio de departamentos de la ciudad, pero no podía costearse lujos en esta situación.

—Ey Mati, ¿Cómo andas? —preguntó Alejandro.  
—Mal, Abi no me devolvió ninguna de mis llamadas —dijo con desgana.  
—Que mal che, ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?  
—No Ale, ya hiciste mucho por mí y te lo agradezco, quiero estar solo.  
—Está bien, yo ahora me tengo que ir al gimnasio y no te molestare, si me necesitas, sabes que estoy al frente —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¿Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo mientras abría la puerta con su llave.  
—¡Espera! —exclamó Alejandro— se me olvidaba, tu mamá y tu papá vinieron y dejaron unas cajas en el departamento, cuando les pregunté que eran me dijeron que eran viejas cosas tuyas.  
—Gracias —concluyó secamente mientras ingresaba al departamento.

Tal como afirmaba su amigo, había 3 cajas encima de la mesa, sacó un cuchillo de la cocina y rompió la cinta que cerraba la primera caja, no era nada del otro mundo, sólo unas cuantas fotos de su familia reunida, algunas de sus compañeros de secundaria, de su viaje de egresado entre otras, le trajo buenos recuerdos pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Al abrir la segunda caja, se encontró con algo que le dio muchas horas de diversión y que creyó que ya no funcionaba, su PlayStation 2, acompañado de todos los juegos que jugaba cuando era un adolescente, pero no era de su interés en ese momento, también encontró varios de los CDs que escuchaba, algunos de esos álbumes eran de su interés e incluso en la actualidad los seguía teniendo en su Smartphone, pero no estaba de ánimo para música en ese momento, en el fondo encontró un viejo reproductor MP3 con su cargador, tenía intriga sobre aquel objeto blanco, sabía que tenía parte de la música ya mencionada, pero había un hormigueo en su mente, un recuerdo que quería salir pero no podía, con la incógnita, enchufó el aparato y lo dejo allí.

Con algo de curiosidad, se acercó a la última caja, aparte de la cinta, tenía unas extrañas letras en la tapa.

"MLP"

«MLP… ¿Qué se supone que significa?» pensó.

Su mente quería decirle algo, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua diría su mente si tendría boca, tuvo una extraña sensación que lo invitaba a abrir la caja y descubrir su contenido.

Temeroso, rompe la cinta y abre la caja, lo primero que encuentra es una memoria SD de 64 GB, debajo, una manta cubría el resto de contenido, curioso, encendió su notebook e insertó la memoria, la única carpeta que había tenía el nombre de "MLP", con un doble clic, se encontró con más carpetas "Episodios" "música" "imágenes" "juegos flash" "No intenten entrar, tiene contraseña" Esta última sólo le genero más intriga.

—¿Qué son estas cosas? —se preguntó para sí mismo.

Al abrir la carpeta "Episodios", había más subdivisiones, dos carpetas más con nombres de "Friendship is magic" y "La magia de la amistad"

—¿Amistad… friendship? Esto me es familiar —se dijo.

Ingresó a la carpeta "La magia de la amistad" y había más carpetas, "temporada 1" "temporada 2" "temporada 3" y así hasta el 6, entró a la carpeta "temporada 2" y encontró varios videos en formato MP4 de 720p de definición, al azar, abrió uno llamado "Ataque de codicia"

"—_No distracciones _—dijo una unicornio violeta mientras prendía una vela y cerraba las cortinas.  
—_Hoy es sumamente importante… Día de reorganizar _—dijo mientras con su magia sacaba todos los libros de los estantes y los arrojaba al suelo"

«¿Qué se supone que es esto? Me resulta terriblemente familiar, tendré que seguir viendo para averiguarlo» pensó.

"—_Vaya, me escuchaste, usar el piso como una gran repisa_ —dijo el dragón purpura con una sonrisa, mientras la poni gruñía molesta."

Y al instante, sonó una melodía que encendería cada emoción en el cuerpo de Matías:

_My Little pony  
My Little pony  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
My Little pony_

_Me preguntaba que era la amistad  
My Little Pony  
Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar  
aventuras, diversión  
Es fuerte y fiel  
De gran corazón  
ser amable, es la solución  
y la magia lo hace aún mejor, es  
My Little Pony_

_Y por siempre habrá una gran amistad_

Una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro, su mente se llenaba de recuerdos agradables, al instante, cerró el video y abrió la carpeta de música, una lista interminable de canciones se mostraban ante él, el nombre de los artistas se unían en su cabeza en una suerte de rompecabezas, trayéndole más recuerdos de felicidad, bajó un poco por esa lista hasta encontrar un tema que le vino como un flash, "Forest Rain Ft. Decibelle – Great to be Different", pulsando ENTER, dejó que la música invada el departamento.

_It was a dark day when I lost my faith  
I wasn't the pony I thought I'd be  
And it seemed that no one could relate  
There was nothing left to see_

_So I took a walk to the edge of the town_  
_And thought of leaving it all behind_  
_When I saw a little letter fall right out of the sky_  
_As a grey mare hovered way up high_

_I thought I was crazy when I saw her wave_  
_And then simply fly away_  
_So I opened the letter and looked inside_  
_And what was written made my day..._

_It said-_

_Isn't it great to be different?_  
_Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?_  
_When you learn to start accepting yourself_  
_You'll become a shining star…_

Mientras el tema seguía sonando, Matías empezó a recorrer la galería de imágenes, al principio pasaba lentamente para recordar cada una, al poco tiempo, fue aumentando la velocidad ya que iba recordándolas sin necesidad de verlas tanto tiempo, como un show de diapositivas a alta velocidad, hasta que se detuvo en seco al ver una imagen en particular.

moondox. deviantart / art / Brony-Sticker-I-am-a-Brony-and-I-am-proud-30102364 1 (Agreguen el punto Com que falta y quitenle los espacios)

—Brony…

_These last few years flew by just like a blur  
I'm now exactly where I should be  
And I know I owe it all to her  
The beautiful mare who believed in me_

_Isn't it great to be different?  
Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?  
When you learn to start accepting yourself  
You'll become a shining star_

—Brony…

_You'll become a shining star (Isn't it wonderful)  
You'll become a shining star (Isn't it great)_

—Soy… un brony… —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lágrimas de felicidad invadían su rostro, una sonrisa involuntaria lo acompañaba, sintió un calor inexplicable en su pecho, su corazón, se tapó la boca con una mano y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—No puede ser que… haya pasado tanto tiempo…

**XXX**

Con carpeta médica, Matías se quedó encerrado en el departamento por una semana, viendo los videos, escuchando la música, viendo las imágenes y los comics, el tiempo pasó volando, un par de veces su amigo acudió para ver que le sucedía, pero él lo ignoraba completamente mientras recordaba viejos tiempos, Alejandro, preocupado por su amigo, asomó su oreja contra la puerta y pudo escuchar un fragmento de un episodio y a Matías reírse por lo que parecía ser un chiste, comprendió la situación y sin insistir volvió a su vivienda, agarró su teléfono fijo y marcó un número.

—Señora Santos, soy Ale, si, si, llamé para decirle que no se preocupara por Matías, estoy seguro que pronto se le pasara la depresión, ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Sólo digamos que es una corazonada, está bien, cuídese, adiós —dijo mientras colgaba su teléfono.

«Estoy seguro que volverás a ser el mismo de antes» pensó.

**XXX**

Pasaron 3 meses desde aquel problema y los vientos de la fortuna parecía estar guiándolo en buena dirección. Desenterrar aquellos recuerdos de su adolescencia le devolvieron la sonrisa, la alegría que desde hace años, incluso tiempo antes de conocer a su mujer, dejó de sentir, su departamento era un lugar cálido a comparación de la atmosfera fría de los comienzos, el pequeño living-comedor estaba bien decorado y en su habitación, había posters, juguetes y peluches de ponis, un lugar que cualquiera consideraría de una niña pequeña pero en realidad era de un hombre separado, trabajador y de unos 37 años.

El timbre lo distrajo en su afán de cocinar, no era exactamente un chef, pero uno que otro plato sabia preparar, se limpió las manos con una servilleta y corrió alegre a abrir la puerta, esta era una de las visitas que más esperaba durante la semana.

—¡Papi, papi! —gritaba eufórica la niña mientras le daba un abrazo.  
—Hola princesa —respondió Matías.  
—¿No adelantaste ningún capitulo verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? —preguntó con un alegre enojo.  
—No princesita, jamás me atrevería a romper una promesa, mas tratándose de una Pinkie promesa —dijo mientras hacia una cruz en su corazón.

Su pequeña hija sólo río ante eso e ingresó al departamento.

—¡Siéntate en la mesa que ya casi esta lista la comida! —gritó Matías.  
—¿¡Me dejas jugar con tu peluche de Fluttershy!? —exclamó desde la otra habitación.  
—Está bien, pero no cerca de las ollas, no quiero que se ensucie —advirtió.  
—¡Vuela pegaso, hay que llegar al castillo!

Su padre esbozaba una tierna sonrisa ante el momento, hasta que la voz de una mujer lo despertó.

—Parece que nuestra hija se divierte contigo.

Dijo la mujer que esperaba en el pasillo, media 1,65, morena, pelo castaño oscuro y una voz deslumbrante que en su adolescencia usaba para cantar.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó incrédulo.  
—Claro, ella espera toda la semana para venir aquí.  
—¿Y no te cuenta nada? —dijo con una mirada acusadora.  
—¿Qué? Nah, dice que es un secreto padre-hija y que "Celestia me desterrara a la luna" si contaba algo —dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus manos.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente, las palabras fueron dichas.

—Bueno, ¡te veré el domingo Soledad, haz tus deberes del colegio y obedece a tu padre! —grito para que escuchara.  
—¡Esta bien mamá!  
—Nos vemos Mati —dijo Abi mientras se daba vuelta para irse.  
—¡Espera! —gritó inesperadamente, haciendo que la muchacha se diera vuelta.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó intrigada.  
—Me estaba preguntando, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer… ¡No digo que no hagas nada en todo el día! Me refiero a que si tienes algo de tiempo libre…  
—¿Siiii? —preguntó interrogante.  
—¿Querrías ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Abi no esperaba una pregunta como esa, aunque de cierto modo, la forma de pedírselo le hizo acordar a la primera vez que intentó hacerlo hace ya muchos años, sólo que en ese entonces, se desmayó luego de la proposición, aunque esta vez no estaba muy alejado de eso ya que notaba que las piernas de Mati temblaban.

—Escucha, Sole iba a dormir en la casa de una de sus amiguitas en una especie de piyama party, llévala y luego de eso nos encontramos en _Havanna_ ¿Qué te parece?  
—Me parece perfecto, nos vemos allá —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

Con la oreja en la puerta, Alejandro escuchó toda la conversación y los murmullos posteriores dentro de la vivienda "Un pajarito me dijo que tienes una piyamada con tus amiguitas" dijo Matías "¿Mamá te lo contó?" "ajam" respondió, "Lastima que no podremos ver tantos capítulos como queríamos" dijo Soledad con una voz de tristeza, "no te preocupes, oye ¿Qué te parece si en vez de mirar capítulos, vemos algunos de los comics? Es más, te los puedo contar en forma de cuento para dormir" propuso "Yay, estoy ansiosa"

Con eso último, Alejandro quedó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a vestirse para irse al gimnasio.

**xxx**

Caída la noche, se puso a rememorar los acontecimientos que ocurrieron ese día, los ojos le pesaban pero quería seguir recordando, hasta que una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza.

¿Cómo es que había olvidado algo que era tan importante para él?

Al principio pensó que era un tema de madures, pero si ese fuera el caso, no tendría su habitación repleta de aquella parte de su vida otra vez, que sólo sería un recuerdo más, pero no fue el caso.

Intrigado, encendió su computadora y pasó en Google "My Little Pony Friendship is magic" y abrió la entrada de Wikipedia, la información de su programa favorito seguía allí, leyó casi toda la entrada hasta que se topó con un detalle:

_[…__]__cuya transmisión finalizó con la SEXTA TEMPORADA, acabando así, en el año 2018 con 117 episodios producidos, dos películas, varios comic y una gran cantidad de material producido por el fandom._

«Entonces acabó en la sexta temporada… interesante…».

Recuerdos venían a su mente, los grupos del face, de Taringa, Deviantart, Equestria Daily, 4 chan, entre otros, pero había una cosa que recordaba perfectamente, el último gran foro bardo que empezó el día del ultimo capitulo, donde se "debatía" y se dejaba opinión sobre el final cerrado.

Abrió su viejo Facebook, que dejó de utilizar por razones profesionales, y buscó las paginas o grupos donde estaba unido, para su sorpresa, no encontró ninguno en la lista, así que se dispuso a encontrarlos en el buscador, pero nada, fueron borrados, no había rastros de ninguno, lo mismo pasó en Taringa, Deviantart, incluso los foros dedicados cerraron, fue algo que lo entristeció, es como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en borrar todo el contenido del fandom, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta eso?

Buscó en Google la posible respuesta, diversos foros sólo mostraban muy superficialmente lo que eran los bronys en internet, pero no había nada acerca de su final, ¿Acaso existía dicho final?

La luna recorría el cielo nocturno y Matías no dejaba su computadora de lado, su investigación había llegado a un callejón sin salida, no había página alguna que tuviera la información que estaba buscando, hasta que una idea recorrió su mente, "4 chan" se dijo para sí mismo.

Ingresó al sitio y de inmediato entró a la sección de /mlp/ "Anyone here?" es el último mensaje dejado hace 5 meses, pero eso no le importaba, pasó el resto de la noche buscando algún tread que le explicara lo sucedido, el sol del amanecer se hizo presente y el continuaba, el mediodía, la tarde hasta el anochecer, cuando sus ojos estaban al borde del colapso, pudo leer un tread algo largo, usando el traductor y un poco de su sapiencia en inglés, tradujo el mensaje lo mejor que pudo.

"_Han pasado 3 años desde que la serie acabó y al parecer, el fandom está por llegar a su inminente final, muchos creían que las cosas perdurarían más tiempo, o que sería mejor siquiera, pero muchas cosas se dejaron en claro en el último gran foro bardo por el final de la serie, entre ellas que , tarde o temprano, se acabaría.  
Los contenidos del fandom se hicieron cada vez más repetitivos, pocas eran las obras maestras que sobresalían, las demás eran sepultadas junto con el resto del material que intentaba, de alguna forma, regresar al fandom a sus días de gloria, pero eso, sólo era un grito de ahogado, sin contar la constante shitstorm por la posible salida de la G5 (que nunca vio la luz del día, hasta ahora)  
Las personas que hicieron grandes aportes al fandom se fueron poco a poco y los éxodos masivos de bronys que se iban descontentos no mejoraban el panorama, los sitios importantes fueron teniendo cada vez menos visitas hasta que empezaron a cerrar, los primeros fueron los grupos de Deviantart y así fueron cayendo una por una, incluso la sección dedicada de 4 Chan empezaba a mostrar signos de estar decaída.  
No sé si alguien verá esto, creo que llegué demasiado tarde con mi mensaje de despedida, yo también me rendí, aunque fui uno de los últimos defensores del fandom, ahora arrojo la toalla y me despido"_

Con claridad, comenzó a recordar sus últimos días como brony, sus trabajos no eran vistos por nadie y no había interacción en los grupos que frecuentaba, con algo de dolor, se salió de los mismos, con el pasar del tiempo, las cosas de ponis que había comprado y conseguido en distintas juntadas y convenciones ya no lo hacían sentir de la misma manera que antes, de esa forma, juntó todas sus cosas bronys y las guardó en una caja, dispuesto a continuar con su vida.

«Pero eso era el pasado, me alegró de volver a ser algo que me hizo feliz por tanto tiempo pero, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?» pensaba.

Vio un retrato de su hija que yacía inmóvil en su mesita de luz.

«Una nueva generación… ¿Eso será posible? Pero antes tengo algo que hacer» pensó.

Volvió al último tread y lo respondió de la siguiente manera:

"_Yes, there is one"_

Con el sueño expresado en un bostezo cargado, apagó su computadora y se dispuso a dormir.

**XXX**

La suerte parecía haberle jugado una mala broma, su auto presentó una misteriosa falla mecánica y tuvo que tomar el colectivo, de traje y al ritmo de "Smile" dejó que sus pensamientos se desenvolvieran mientras miraba por la ventana y llegaba a su trabajo, se bajó de la unidad y camino unas calles hasta la empresa, desde que volvió a su trabajo, los compañeros de oficina de Matías lo notaron diferente, con muchas más energía y carisma que de costumbre y por supuesto, eso influía positivamente en su labor, su traje negro con una camisa blanca llevaba algo que resaltaba, un pin de la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash, eligió algo sutil para no llamar tanto la atención, su trabajo de gerente nunca le pareció tan placentero.

Durante unA de sus idas al baño, usó su Smartphone para ver la página de 4 Chan y verificar si alguien le respondió, su alegría se desbordó al ver una respuesta de su respuesta, con una sonrisa satisfactoria, salió del baño y volvió al trabajo, estando seguro, que retomaría un camino que creía abandonado desde hace 11 años.

I knew I was not the only!

* * *

**Y hasta aqui señores, primera vez que termino un fanfic, aunque no se si un oneshot cuenta pero bueno, no me quiten la alegria :D**

**Si te gustó el fic, deja un review**,** no muerdo.**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
